With the development of liquid crystal display technology and the improvement of thin film transistor (TFT) performance, GOA (Gate On Array) drive circuits have been increasingly widely used in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices.
A GOA drive circuit has many advantages. For example, since the GOA drive circuit is formed on an array substrate directly, using amount of a gate integrated circuit (Gate IC) chip can be saved, and design of a frameless display screen can be realized. Moreover, when the GOA drive circuit is used, a qualified rate of the display screen can be improved, and a production cost thereof can be reduced.
However, since the GOA drive circuit is directly arranged on the array substrate, it is not convenient to replace the components thereof. The increase of electric potential drift of the components and electric leakage may cause voltage changes of some key nodes in the circuit, and even may lead to operation timing errors of the GOA drive circuit and display fault.